jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Ludlow
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis |portrayed = Arliss Howard |role = InGen CEO |status = Deceased |family = John Hammond (maternal uncle, deceased) Unnamed Mother (deceased) Mrs. Murphy (cousin) Mr. Murphy (ex-cousin-in-law) Tim Murphy (first cousin once removed) Lex Murphy (first cousin once removed) |died = May 25, 1997 (Movie canon) 2006 (Jurassic Park: Redemption) }} Peter Ludlow was the nephew of John Hammond, CEO of InGen, and the main antagonist of . Following Hammond's removal from office, the newly elected CEO planned to solve InGen's imminent bankruptcy by transporting dinosaurs from Isla Sorna to a small venue in San Diego. He met his end when he was fed to a [[Junior|baby Tyrannosaurus]] as its first live prey. Film canon Peter Ludlow appears to be in his 40s during the events of the . He was mentioned in Jurassic Park: The Game, which shows that he has been an important member of InGen for a long time. It is suggested that Ludlow was married, as he was shown wearing a wedding band ring on his left finger. He also had kids as mentioned to him by Malcolm during the film. After the events of , InGen was on the verge of bankruptcy. John Hammond had blocked any attempts to create a new Jurassic Park. Peter proposed to the board of directors to solve InGen's financial crisis by transporting some dinosaurs to a small Jurassic Park in San Diego. He seemed to think very highly of San Diego and referred to San Diego Zoo, SeaWorld, and the football team the San Diego Chargers during the course of the film. Because of this proposal, he was named the new CEO of InGen. Ludlow employed the famous hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu to lead the expedition. Ludlow's original plan to transport a number of the (herbivorous) dinosaur species failed, after the Gatherers sabotaged the cages. In the havoc that followed, all of Ludlow's equipment was destroyed. Ludlow found the Gatherers after their equipment was destroyed by a Tyrannosaurus rex attack. Therefore, the only option Ludlow can think of to call for help is to walk to the Worker Village and use the phones there. Ludlow was moderately disliked by Ian Malcolm and Roland Tembo, along with many of the other characters in the film. It is worth mentioning that Ludlow never gets mad on any of the Gatherers for destroying all his equipment or putting all of their lives in danger. He also arrogantly claimed that animals that had been extinct for millions of years had no rights, pointing out that it existed because Ingen made it and since they patented it they owned it. During the long walk across the island, the people are attacked by T. rexes and Velociraptors. Peter Ludlow manages to survive. Roland is able a sedate the Tyrannosaur Buck. Since he can't capture new dinosaurs, Ludlow decides that this T. Rex and its infant should be taken to Jurassic Park: San Diego. When the ship S.S. Venture carrying the dinosaur arrives in San Diego, it crashes into the dock. Ludlow and some guards investigate the boat, finding the entire crew dead. A guard opens the cargo hold, thinking there might be some crew members below (despite Malcolm's warnings), inadvertently releasing the adult Tyrannosaurus, as Ludlow watched in horror. Malcolm came up to him from behind and whispered that he is the new John Hammond. After The T. rex left the dock, Ludlow shaken that his plans are falling apart and Malcolm & Sarah confront into revealing where the infant T. rex is. The adult T. rex escapes into the neighborhood and then into the city, creating untold chaos. In an attempt to lure the adult Tyrannosaurus back on the boat, Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm returned the infant T. Rex to the cargo hold. Meanwhile, Ludlow ordered mercenaries in his employ to shoot the Tyrannosaur Buck and to keep the infant. Since he believed that as long as he had the infant Rex Jurassic Park: San Diego could be saved. The adult buck returned to the boat when Ludlow was trying to recapture the infant Tyrannosaurus. When Ludlow tried to escape, the T. Rex plucked him by his leg, broke it, and pulled him off the stairs, but rather than killing him, the Tyrannosaurus rex placed him in front of the infant. The infant then makes its move to execute Ludlow, since the father T. Rex wants to see how his offspring can hunt his prey down (similar to how Dodgson was killed in the Lost World novel). The adult Tyrannosaur was tranquilized by Ian and Sarah just before Ludlow's mercenaries could make the kill via sniper rifle. The S.S. Venture was then sent back to Site B, with the parent and infant aboard. Presumably, John Hammond gained his control of InGen again and he is shown later, saying that humans must be absent in order to let the dinosaurs survive on Isla Sorna in harmony, and persuade people to stay far away from Isla Sorna. In Video Games ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) He was briefly mentioned in the ''T. rex intro of the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park. ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' In Hammond's memoirs in Jurassic Park: Trespasser, Hammond states that the InGen Corporation is taken out of his hands by a vote of the Board of Directors in 1996, and his nephew (Ludlow) assumes his role. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' He is a primary character in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, and in more new interest, he is the financial director of InGen while he was only the newly-elected C.E.O. of InGen in the film. He gives you the financial report of how much money you have spent, and how much money you must make to keep your business healthy in financial development, or Jurassic Park can become permanently closed, and you must start the game all over again. This can be quite frustrating if you worked really hard on a park, only to see all your effort go down the drain. The main dialogue he only has is Let's discuss some things, shall we?. He is most notably the financial director because of his desire of money. He also reports to the player of their quarterly report. LEGO Jurassic World Peter Ludlow appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World ''voiced by the video game's voice director Liam O'Brien. Instead of being killed, he is taken back to Isla Sorna by the ''Tyrannosaurus rex and used as an ornament for an infant Tyrannosaurus mobile. Jurassic Park: The game He is mentioned when Laura Sorkin is on the phone when she asks to speak with Peter Ludlow in the marine exhibit. In Comics ''Jurassic Park: Redemption'' In the non-canon Jurassic Park: Redemption comic series, a heavily scarred Peter Ludlow appears. In this series Peter Ludlow in fact did not die. The Tyrannosaur Buck was sedated, and Ludlow was able to escape from its baby. In Issue #3, from IDW comics, you see the behind the scene scheming of a wheel chair bound character assisted by Lewis Dodgson. Hints are dropped throughout the issues as to who he actually is but by the end not only does he claim his uncle John Hammond's cane as a prize won in an online bid, against the, then unknowing, adult Tim Murphy, but also claims to be his long lost family member. Ludlow seeks revenge against Hammond and his offspring by sabotaging Tim's plans of a new Jurassic Park. By creating carnivores and letting them loose, he hopes that Tim will end up in prison and Hammond will be even further demonized in the memories of the people. He is finally killed at the end of the series by a pack of Gracilisuchus. Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games In Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games II, Ludlow was significantly more vile than his canon version, as shown by his treatment to the former InGen scientist Dr. Francis White. she tells how she was growing tired of how the men used brute force to handle the dinosaurs. Peter Ludlow thought she was crazy. He wanted to fire White and let "some big-game hunter" (probably Robert Muldoon) take over her job. She and Ludlow got a fight about the issue in her lab. At some point Ludlow attacked White. White released the raptors to defend herself. Ludlow shot one of the raptors and one of the bullets grazing White's cheek. ko:피터 러들로우 Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Comic book characters Category:InGen employees Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Victims